


Nipple Clips

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, arts n ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Alternative Title; Arts 'n Ass.Zareen is super excited to got to the craft store! Zandy is super suspicious and buys booze. Soap is involved.





	Nipple Clips

“Going the to craft store! Going to the craft store! Crafty, crafty craft store! Gonna get my craft on! At the craft store!” Zareen sang out gliding on excited toes across the parking out.

“You hate crafts.” Her date pointed out, dragging her feet.

“Anything is possible at the craft store! Craft store! Craft store! Spell it out!” She leaned over expecting a continuation of her song, when none came she picked it right up. “C-R-A-F-T S-T-O-R-E! Craft store! Crafty, Crafty craft store! Put some glitter on it! Now you hate yourself! Hot gun some stuff! Now you have waste of space! Try to paint some lines! Now you have cat! Didn’t before? That’s what happens at the craft store!” Her big finish was with arms spread high and wide in the front do, head back waiting for applause.

A few women in line humored with her with, “Woo! Craft store!” 

She took it and swept a graceful bow before pulling Zandra down the aisles. 

“Why are we even here? We buy everything off the internet.”

“Sometimes you have to have a personal touch to make things extra special.”

“You’re not gonna tried to hot glue a dildo to the door again, are you?”

“It would have worked!”

“No, it wouldn’t and even if it did it’s still a bad idea!”

“Ideas are only bad if no one cums!”

In the bead aisle she carefully analyzed various strands of yellow, blue and green beads. She tutted and tisted holding them up against the light, against Zandra and after an hour she leaned over and whispered, “Babe, are your nipple warmed toned or cool toned when I’m not loving them?”

Zandra left. 

In the same shopping strip there was a used book store and a liquor store. Happily, she restocked on red wine, and browsed thrillers she rarely had time for, as her bath time has turned to bath sexy time with Reenie.

“I swear there’s no off button on her. It’s either all work or all sex.”

“Mommy? What’s sex?” A little boy tugged on his mother’s jeans. The mother looked tired, but Zandra freaked out. 

“Don’t look at me! I said Mex! I love Mexican food! Love ta munch a munch on those spicy tacos! Mmm, gotta get some now!”

Rushing out she kept going until she all the way back to the craft store, just in time for a text.

“Oh there you are! I figured it out by this picture I drew of your pom-poms.” Zareen presented a napkin with what looked like deflated baseballs with pinkish squiggles. 

“Cartoon eyes with pink eye?”

“No! Look this part is your-”

“I don’t want to know. Stop drawing pictures.”

“But you won’t let me take pictures!”

“No! Are you quite through? I’m starving!”

“Yes, we must return home at once!”

“But lunch!”

“Oh, geez! Why must you eat food?!”

“No one’s figured out how to survive on pussy alone,” Zandra muttered as they got back into the car.

“Mmm, I could make that my new diet. Pretty pussy morning, noon, and night. Any volunteers?” Her eyebrows bounced.

“How are you supposed to eat lunch when we have to work?”

“I don’t know, but we could have fun trying.”

Leaning over she kissed the blue-eyed beauty on the cheek and then her jaw, and then her neck, and then…

“Not now! There are kids everywhere!”

“They have to learn sometime.” She got pushed off.

“That’s the parent’s decision, not yours!”

“Pft! Prudes the lot of them! I can’t help it if your smoking hot!”

“It sounds like a compliment, but you’re just trying to wiggle out of taking responsibility for being an immature brat.”

“Like how you wiggle when I tie you down and have Mr. Hippity Hop play in your pink sheets?”

“I d-d-didn’t w-wiggle th-that much!”

“Mm, I do love it when you stutter. Got me wet. What a shame you want to eat.”

“Yes! Food! I only had coffee for breakfast!”

“I offered myself!”

“It was 9:30 in the Goddamn morning!” She slapped her own mouth and Zareen howled, slapping the steering wheel.

“I didn’t mean it.”

That made no difference to the blonde who was holding her aching sides, tears running freely down her face. 

“You-You-! HA HAHAAha!”

“Shut up! Drive this stupid thing or I’ll kick you out and drive it myself!”

“Oh ho!” She wiped her face. “Okay! Okay! It's just so cute! Look at adorable face! It's look like when you can't cum!”

“Get out!” She tried to push the braying ass through the closed door. 

“But Zandy, baby!”

“Don't Zandy baby me!”

“You're hotter than coffee, sweeter than sugar and kinder than a kindergarten teacher!”

The pushing stopped. 

“I hate you. Shut your stupid mouth and drive. You're paying for extra everything!”

“Aren't you worried about a heart attack?”

“Aren't you worried I’ll move in with my brother?”

“His cooking is enough to make you forget sex.”

“High praise. I'll tell him when I can figure out how to rephrase it to not include your vagina.”

“Yeah, I'm pretty happy with the amount of things it has.”

Zandra muttered some under her breath. 

After grabbing food, they rushed home despite the first good weather they've had in several weeks. Zareen barely touched her food and tore through her purchase, arranging them in various patterns before changing her mind and redoing it all over. Zandra watched this as she ate, then went to do some chores, and make a couple of appointments. When she came back she stood with her hand on her hip.

“So? Were we going to do something?”

“Sh! I’m crafting!”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes, “guess I settle down with my cases and as glass of wine.”

Writing notes, highlighting, and a couple of glasses of rose wine, and the day passed away without her noticing. The wine was making her too warm and drowsy. Words were blurring a bit. 

“Maybe a shower will wake me up, after all it’s only 11.”

She put away the wine, tossed some lavender/rose shower melts in, letting the steam build has she checked her phone and started to undress. A knock interrupted her. 

“What?”

Opening the door she found her partner on one knee with a box held up. 

“Zandra, will you have kinky sex with me?” Opening the box, there was a set of nipple clamps with azule, carany, and emerald beads.

“Were those suppose to be jet and pearl?”

“I changed it to better reflect my love. And I want no reminders of my sorta step mom when staring at your breasts.”

“Ah! Pettiness. Well, I was going to take a shower.”

“You can still shower.” Zareen rose up, a mischievous look about her. “I can go help, saves water that way, and you can try them out.”

“It does save money.” Walking past the blonde, she dug a matching box out. “I guess we’re physically linked.” She passed the box over. Zareen squealed with delight.

“Oh baby! You twisted, deviant, marvelous, sexy beast! Get over here!” Zareen grabbed the please brunette by the waist and kissed her lips and neck. “Why are we still wearing clothes?”

“Because you interrupted me.”

“Mental note; never interrupt you again. May I?” Hands slipped under Zandra’s shirt.

“It’s not like it’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” she sighed, lifting her arms from her sides, as the buttons on her blouse were pushed out of their slots and the cloth pushed from her shoulders.

“Ah, the eyes can never tired of feasting on their favorite masterpiece,” she whispered into Zandra’s collarbone.

“Tits are tits.”

“And gold is gold.”

“I suppose the value of each are completely arbitrary.”

“Gold can never be tarnished.”

“You’re a pervert.” Each breast was licked to awareness and then suckled.

“The biggest.” The clips slid on the colored beads dangling. “Beautiful.”

“Little too pinchy. I’m going to try a different angle.” Experimenting a bit, she found moving them to the side created slow burn that only turned sharp when they were touched.

“I knew those colors would be perfect on you.”

“Are you going to add the chain or am I?”

“Oh! Please, my lady! It’s my pleasure!” Out of the box she had been handed she pulled out a two-toned chain of linked silver and gold, and clipped it to the nipple clips. “Good?”

“Yeah, just a little weight. I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh I like it!” Voice growing deeper.

“On you, idiot. Shower?” Zandra walked past her into the over steamed bathroom.

“Yes, ma’am!” she started to climb in after her love, but was stopped by a hand.

“If showering with clothes on is a new kink, I don’t want to try it.”

“Huh?” She looked down and saw she was still in her clothes. “Well, who could think straight when you’re dressed like that?!”

Zandra combed her hand through her moistening hair, water ran down her curves.

“I’d hardly say I qualify as dressed.”

Zareen had her shirt off, and shucked off her bottoms.

“I think you’re perfectly fine.” She unhooked her bra, and flung it to the clock, “You’re just missing three things.”

Zandra step further into the stream, adjusting the temperature. 

“Better hurry up then.” No sooner had she finished than a hand slide over her hip and into her swollen lips, another held her waist, and a kiss was planted into the back of her neck. “That’s better.”

The arm around her tighten. A low growl was all the warning she got before she spun around and slammed into the wall.

“Careful. We got lucky time.”

“Can’t. You bring up the wild side of me. Turn and spread ‘em.”

Bracing herself on the wall, she spread her feet and bent forward so her partner would have the room she needed.

“Pretty thing. I should eat you up.”

Her ass and breast were caressed.

“Can’t do much of anything if you’re still running your mouth.”

Fingers sank into her throbbing need. She sighed and tilted her head to one side, knowing Zareen liked to watch when she wasn’t playing hickey vampire with her neck.

“Still want to keep wearing them?”

“Just a little longer. I’m so close.”

“Sometimes, I swear I can almost smell it.”

The fingers worked her like a fine tuned machine, personalized to her.

“Ew, I don’t think I want people smelling my climax.”

“Not people. Just me. If I could, I’d breed a flower to carry the scent, and keep them in the house forever. Maybe one for the office.”

“Ah! It’d p-probably stink to every-everyone else.” She grunted and finished.

“Their loss. Zandy, I’m not finished. Lay on the floor.”

“Ooo, you think you got the vulva for it?” she challenged, as she unclipped the clamps, and went to her knees.

“I was born with it,” she also knelt down.

“You’re a dirty old woman.” The brunette moved closer, taking a bottle of soap with her.

“I’m literally in a shower.” The soap was squirted all over her. “Ah! My hair!” The soap was worked into a lather, slick skin sliding against each other.

“Oh, grow up. You’re fine.”

“I’ve got body wash in my hair and boobs in my face. Growing up is optional.” Some of the body wash was redistributed to Zandra was rubbed into her sore nipples.

The lawyer hissed through her teeth.

“Bad?”

“It hurts, but it’s a good hurt. Just, easy does it.” 

The water rinsed the suds as soon as they were placed. The blonde was getting in a heated rhythm when lips stole her attention, kissing her mouth, down her neck and finally her breasts. A nipple was licked into Zandra’s mouth and sucked gently at first, then hard. It was like the water had to be tested before dived in. The other was treated the same, then the chain dangled before her.

“Got the nips, too?”

“Oh, you just enjoying their strawberry flavor for nothing? Put ‘em on. If a virgin like you can handle, I could probably wear them all day.”

Zandy put them on, in the way she had found most comfortable.

“I thought my virgin days were dots in the side mirrors.”

She laid down on the floor, leaving her thighs open.

“Yeah, but you’ve only done it with me, so if you don’t count one person you’re back to zero.”

Zareen straddled her, aligning their sexes.

“That’s not how that works.” She tugged slightly at the chain dangling between her love’s breasts.

“Sure it does. Because I say so.” Using circular motions she worked the small area.

“No matter how many times you say that, it still won’t be true.” Idly, she knead the base of Zareen’s tits.

“Sure it does. The only difference between a crazed man and the law, is a law is written down and enforced. I just need to start writing things down and convince the police to enforce it.” The hips under her thrust up, she leaned down, to get a better angle and to watch the rosy face grow soft with love and contract with pleasure.

“N-no one would do that.” There were nails in her back. Victory was nigh.

“Why do you fight me, amoré? I always win. You like it when we win.”

“I can-can’t help it! It’s so much! Kiss me!”

“Mmm, only if I get to play dirty.”

“Fine, just do it!”

“Mignon thing.” This kiss was a claim. Her tongue went in and each for every part that raged against her. The body melted, nerved soothed. Now she could pleasure herself as long as she wanted. Zandy wasn’t home now, she was in sweet sub-space where she didn’t know words, like stop or no. Just moans.

“There you go. Just-a bit more!” A few more rubs and she came hard.

“Better, love?”

Zandy reached for herself.

“No, no. That’s for me.” Using her hand she worked the woman again, fast and hard. Whispering in her ear, “ I’ll watch you later, when you’re in your right mind. More enticing that way. Damn, these things are starting to bite!” She pulled off the nipple clamps and instantly regretted the decision.

“Ah, fuck!” And the brunette was no closer than being done. “You’re something else, you know.” She added more fingers, and worked a deeper spot. That got things moving forward again.

“That’s it, baby, cum for me!”

Zandra huffed, puffed, and strained as her orgasm ripped through her.

“There. Just had to hit the reset button.”

“Dude, I came so hard.”

“I know.” Zareen helped her up. “I think you broke one of my fingers.”

“I did not! Oy! Legs.”

“Pft! No! I didn’t! You really have weak knees?”

“No! They don’t want to work.”

“I am a sex god!”

“You mean sex addict!”

“No, I’m a Zandy-addict. I need my daily fix or I go crazy.”

They got out and toweled off, but before Zandra could dress, she was scooped up and carried to the bed.

“For Heaven’s sake! Put me down! You’re going to break your back!”

“Can’t-have-you-walk-on weak-knees!” She dumped her prize on the bed. “Liability and all that.”

“It’s barely one, I can still work for a another hour.”

“While I say, it’s past midnight and I need my tiddy bear to sleep with.” She pulled the covers over them and nuzzled Zandra’s face.

“It’s teddy.”

“I don’t know any teddies, but I know those tidies. Poor things must be sore. Some sleep and warmth will fix that.”

“Fine, just until you kick me out again.”

“Never!”

“You sleep like starfish! Bed hog!”

“I’m merely trying to find you in my sleep so that dreams may become reality faster.”

They settle in for sleep.

“Bullshit. You’re a spoiled brat that never shared a bed for sleeping before.”

“My answer’s better.”

“My answer is more true.”

“Ugh! Fine! We’re both sexy! Now either lull me to sleep with dirty talk or shut up.”

“Dirt is unclean matter, especially when in contact with a person's clothes, skin or possessions when they are said to become dirty. Common types of dirt include:”

“Yeah, that’s the stuff. Night love.”

“Night, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love craft stores. They smell like hope and despair at the same time.


End file.
